<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>When the war ends by Marsonist</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22545664">When the war ends</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marsonist/pseuds/Marsonist'>Marsonist</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>GOT7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A little angst, Captain Jaebeom, Cheesy, Doctor Youngjae, Fluff and Angst, I changed the ending, M/M, Military, SOOO CHEESY, Translation from an Spanish one I wrote many ages ago, but then full of fluff, pure fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:35:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,717</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22545664</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marsonist/pseuds/Marsonist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm happy but at the same time I don't???</p>
<p>This is kind of a translation from a really old one I had that I wrote in Spanish. I changed the ending because I thought the original one was too dramatic and sad. But now I think I was too soft...</p>
<p>I'm not sure. Tell me your thoughts.</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Youngjae/Im Jaebum | JB</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>When the war ends</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm happy but at the same time I don't???</p>
<p>This is kind of a translation from a really old one I had that I wrote in Spanish. I changed the ending because I thought the original one was too dramatic and sad. But now I think I was too soft...</p>
<p>I'm not sure. Tell me your thoughts.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>War was the only word known from that faraway place at the north of their country; explosions, gunshots, screams, sobs and regrets. Happiness was the less expected feeling if it was not because of Captain Lim Jaebeom at the unit 444.</p>
<p>He was tall, raven black hair, slim but built body. He had also a glance which could freeze anyone, friend or enemy. He was one of the best soldiers out of all the camps, and not exactly for being strong or violent, it was because of his intelligence and strategies. No one could ever believe what a great mind he had when they first meet him.</p>
<p>He was always smiling, celebrating another one of his victories while conquering the enemies frontiers, he was always shouting out loud excited even if there was another battle with no time to think twice. He was always ready to go at the front line no matter how soon or how long it would take and people easily admired and followed him because of the same reason.</p>
<p>By the end of the day when it was dark and cold outside, snow covering the mountains, wind blowing away the thoughts of everyone around; the captain liked to go to the only place in the camp where he could find warmth, the few places where the fire actually was peaceful, Jaebeom liked to go there, to the little wooden house hidden underground where the infirmary was located. So well hidden so no one from enemies lines could find it. There was a boy-- The doctor. The only doctor in the camp and is not like they needed more, Choi Youngjae was enough. At least, he was enough for him.</p>
<p>Jaebeom went inside throwing his ripped and dirty shirt all the way across the room he just entered. Youngjae turned up his face to watch who was coming inside to then roll his eyes at the roof asking to the heavens some patience.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why don’t we have a cute female nurse here like any normal camp would have?” Jaebeom said out loud making sure Youngjae was listening to him.</p>
<p>“I hope that never happen or who knows what are you capable of, Captain Lim” Youngjae replied looking back at the bandages he was applying to another soldier.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Choi Youngjae’s back was so pleasing to look at, how his hair managed to fall over his cheeks, how the light of the small fireplace really made him look like the sun they have never watched in so long and how he just pretended Jaebeom was not there right beside him.</p>
<p>So good.</p>
<p>Doctor Choi Youngjae was younger, slightly shorter than him, dark brunette hair and even though Jaebeom has never dared to look at him directly at the eyes, he knew his were beautiful. The doctor was wearing a long trench coat color darker than the usual green; it was his favorite. When he was asked why he liked it so much, he answered that it was because of the many pockets this had and how easy it was to store things inside, like medicines, band-aids, bandages, stolen cookies, even pieces of paper to save some of his notes, to remember dates, useless poems, etc.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What are you waiting for?” Youngjae knocked him out of his trance. “Hurry up and sit on the table, I need to take care of your wounds” and that’s what the captain did.</p>
<p>“How did you know I came for that?”</p>
<p>“That’s the only reason you come by over here, Captain Lim” and Jaebeom pouted pretending to be sad. Youngjae helped him to get up on the table, a large one the doctor used like a stretcher. Youngjae looked out for the many wounds over the soldier’s chest and arms, he was already tired to say to Jaebeom to not get hurt so badly, he has said it for almost 2 years now, but the captain never listened.</p>
<p>“I also came to hear you sing” the treated man spoke after a while.</p>
<p>“I don’t have the will today… sorry” Jaebeom understood it was not the time to make jokes, maybe it has been a long day for his favorite doctor, he did not want to stress him more. He let Youngjae cure his bloody arms. “I’m glad to be part of the healing team and stay here inside my clinic. I’m sure I would never survive if I get one cut like yours, captain.”</p>
<p>“That’s not true!” he replied thoughtless, “I would be there to protect you--! I mean… I just… Never mind. I’m sorry.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Again silence and this time Youngjae was smiling, just a little, while bandaging one of his arms.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Captain--”</p>
<p>“Why don’t you call me by my name?”</p>
<p>“I just thought you like to be called by your title. I heard you scolding some juniors because they didn’t called you by Hyung” he confessed feeling weird. He has called him like that for years, it was not right?</p>
<p>“Oh-- Yeah. I, I mean, well, they’re my juniors, but you are a DOCTOR, I mean, I never thought…”</p>
<p>“Then, can I call you hyung?”</p>
<p>Yeah. A million times, fuck, yes, Jaebeom’s mind said. From the outside, he just nodded repeatedly as if it was not a big deal. “I won’t be mad, I promised”</p>
<p>“Alright… hyung. I finished already”</p>
<p>“Already??”</p>
<p>“Yeah. Now, get out of my clinic, I need to take care of more people” the specialist said hanging a new and clean shirt to the now cured soldier.</p>
<p>“I can help you out!”</p>
<p>“You have to defend a country. Get out, please”</p>
<p>“But I--”</p>
<p>“Don’t make me call the General...”</p>
<p>“Okay, okay! I can never have fun over here!” Jaebeom dramatically said jumping out of the table with the shirt on his hands and then walking to the door, pretending to be mad while Youngjae was just laughing his lungs out as only he was able to. Proving one more time he was the reason Jaebeom was happy to be at the war and wishing to finish one more battle to come back as soon as possible.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Youngjae was only an apprentice and Jaebeom was a junior soldier when they met. He was going to be the lead doctor even if he didn’t look like one, Youngjae looked like a fragile porcelain boy scared of everything and everyone. He probably was one of the many men who didn’t want to join the front line but was forced to. Regardless, it was not like they could send anyone, if he was there, it was for a good reason. Jaebeom used to be the troublemaker of the squad, he used to have a hard time cooperating with his colleagues and team work was not his thing, he only wanted to go back to the center position to avoid a possible and horrible death.</p>
<p>Instead, he was a witness of Youngjae capabilities, his quick mind and intelligence even under pressure, it was truly inspiring to watch him work so passionately, almost desperate to heal every hurt people. Jaebeom wanted to help.</p>
<p>In short time, shorter than expected, they became the Captain and the Main Doctor of their squad 444. Jaebeom was promoted right after an enemy ambush, a surprise attack from the opposite side who almost kills them all, if it was not because of them both giving them the credit needed to be recognized by the mayor tropes. Youngjae showed his value as a doctor, even if he was scared as hell, he did not hesitate to save them all.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>This winter weather was the perfect escenario to camouflage his sneaky strategy to take down one more of the enemy lines. Captain Lim was feeling inspired, as if someone was waiting at their camp, he was always going at the front thinking only on finishing the madness quick. Maybe if he finished quickly, the war would end and then they could go back and have a normal life with… Jaebeom shook his head to concentrate again. His eyes went back to look at his GPS device to locate the coordinates from the enemy line.</p>
<p>It happened in a blink of an eye. From the silence of the mountain, his fully prepared team moved under his guidance, following his exact orders, everyone knew what to do and when just by his signals. In just seconds, his team assaulted the enemy fort and with no other obstacle they deactivated the communication with other fortes. Strategies like this one was his specialty, to attack their main source of energy and that house was the main connector between their lines.</p>
<p>They won a lot of information from this glorious one hit.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You should’ve seen me!” he was telling to Youngjae, he was back from that huge fish they got. Obviously, he needed to be treated. “They were not expecting us at all! My plan was perfect! We cut their communication line and then they only had the option to plead for mercy!”</p>
<p>Youngjae chuckled “Oh, and you have plenty of that”</p>
<p>“I do!” he replied falsely offended. Then he laughed together with Youngjae. “Soon, all of this will end, I promise you”</p>
<p>“That sounds amazing, that way I can go back with my family, far away from Seoul and start a small community center to take care of people and pets, all by myself…”</p>
<p>“Maybe I don’t want it to end after all”</p>
<p>Youngjae grabbed Jaebeom’s arm tightly enough to not hurt him but strongly enough to make him complain and regret what he said. The wounded man whined but smiled to then say sorry. Youngjae kept talking.</p>
<p>“You know… When war ends, we can… I don’t know, we can go somewhere”</p>
<p>“Are you… Are you asking me out??”</p>
<p>“No! Like, not like that, just like…”</p>
<p>“Alright! Let’s end this freaking war already! What are we waiting for!??”</p>
<p>As Youngjae was holding the other’s hand, the silence came again between them but this time was not sad, it was not as if it was forbidden, but not of them had time to focus to face each other and their feelings. Not now.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When war ends… They would break free.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When war ends… They can be normal again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When war ends… They’ll have each other.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re ready now, please go away” Youngjae demanded.</p>
<p>“The boys and I will have a music night tonight. Do you wanna come? They prepared the firewood and everything! One of them is a great hunter and he caught a beautiful deer; we’ll have meat tonight!”</p>
<p>“I don’t like to go outside”</p>
<p>“I know but--”</p>
<p>“You know what happened last time”</p>
<p>“I know…” he sounded sad, desperate to break that shield Youngjae built from the outside. No one deserved to isolate themselves. “But I want you to go with me”.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Before anything else,</p>
<p>An explosion was heard at the distance.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The ground trembled under their feet, their smiles faded away and instead, they exchanged fearful glances to each other. Jaebeom didn’t think twice. “My squad!” His instincts were telling him to run out of there to find his soldiers. To find out what was going on? Was that a bomb?</p>
<p>“Wait! What about your injuries!?” Youngjae froze on the spot, but he was a doctor, and he was worried for any crazy thought from the captain, was he planning to get out and fight with those fresh wounds? They were safe down there.</p>
<p>Another bomb.</p>
<p>This time it felt closer. Jaebeom did not wait longer. “Jaebeom!” the doctor called him by his name. Jaebeom looked back at him. “I’ll go with you.”</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Carefully they open the gate to the exit, just a little to get outside. Youngjae was right, the better was to stay underground and just wait but in that way they would never know what happened and how the rest of the soldiers were. Youngjae had filled his coat pockets with everything he could need outside, anything to help Jaebeom.</p>
<p>Who knows how much time it passed, maybe a few minutes, maybe hours, but both of them moved together. They have been trained like any other soldier, they knew how to fight, it was not like Youngjae was weak, he was just scared.</p>
<p>He used to stay underground because he was afraid to go outside and find everyone dead. He was afraid to go outside and not to find that crazy man with the two moles on his eyelid. He was afraid to lose everything he thought he had.</p>
<p>But he was more afraid to not see Jaebeom again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Last time he was out of the clinic he almost dies in a horrible battle he never thought he would be part of, since then, he never dared to go outside again; and now he was going back to that hellfire. He was a doctor after all and if someone was hurt, he needed to save them, even if he was afraid, the desire to save them all was stronger.</p>
<p>Instead of the white and peaceful field of snow, there was only black ashes of agony all around everywhere you could see, every spot where it used to be their camp was now a hole of emptiness. Heavy silence which made their footsteps make too much noise, they walked slowly, hidden at the ground level, stealthy was Jaebeom’s middle name. He was wondering: Who in the world dared to attack his squad?</p>
<p>He saw him, one man from the enemy band, distinctively because of their ridiculous uniforms dark-red-colored. It was so easy to spot them wearing those flamboyant suits, but Jaebeom was not alone, one-by-one fight was dangerous because he did not know where his teammates were. They followed his steps from afar, carefully until they recognized a strange behavior.</p>
<p>The weird man opened his backpack to take out a silver shiny box from it. Jaebeom eyes could not get wider than that moment when he realized what the man was going to do, the work of his brain organizing all of his thoughts about his camp, to save his boys, to save himself, to save Youngjae.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Everyone! Run away!” he shouted from the bottom of his diafragma, through his full of air lungs, through his burning throat, coming out with rage and fear out of his mouth, announcing and warning about this suicidal soldier with a bomb who knows what range of damage it was capable of.</p>
<p>From his position, he could see his teammates getting up from their hiding spots and running away following his orders. A slow sigh of relief came right after, meanwhile like in stop-motion, he turned to face Youngjae who was pulling him out of the danger zone, Jaebeom was so happy to see his team alive, that he forgot he needed to run too. Youngjae was screaming nonsense out of his lips, it was nonsense to him, he could not hear because of the shock, because everything was happening at the same time, this was the reason he could not fall in love at war.</p>
<p>The world went back to his normal speed, he was getting back to his senses, he remembered something important: He promised to protect Youngjae.</p>
<p>They were to close of the bomber guy, even if it was a short distance one, the impact would hit them for sure. Youngjae was doing his best to pull out the man in trance, to pull him out of danger, this was not the moment to be in the clouds, they needed to run! Jaebeom jumped and it made him look like he was tripping to the ground which he actually was but it was not a mistake.</p>
<p>The captain pulled Youngjae’s hand to turn him over and then he pushed him to fall together on the ground, Youngjae felt all of the opposite weight pushing him into the heavy snow, like before, this time it was the doctor who was reacting slow to understand what was happening.</p>
<p>“No! Jaebeom! What are you doing!??”</p>
<p>A huge light, stronger than the sun at the distance, stronger than the eyes of the person who was always smiling, stronger than the many times his eyes shined for him, it was stronger and hurtful than anything he could ever imagine, not because of the explosion, because it could be the last time he sees that cute expression of him, that cute face who now was crying, that boy who always saved him and not only by healing his wounds, also his soul.</p>
<p>After the huge light.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Darkness.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>“Where are we?” says a voice echoing. “Where am I? I am dead?”</p>
<p>“Jaebeom?”</p>
<p>“Youngjae? Didn’t I save you?”</p>
<p>“Yes…” the doctor's voice was shaky, relieved, but almost laughing. “Yes, you did Jaebeom”</p>
<p>Captain Lim opened his eyes with a smile, ready to watch the man that probably saved his life. He didn’t have to but he did. Anything would be worthy in exchange for that smile of his which always made him happy. Youngjae was holding his hand, he looked tired, he looked like he hasn’t slept in days, and still there was a smile on his face dedicated at him like giving him the energy he does not have.</p>
<p>“Hi” the doctor said with a tiny voice, almost soundless in a sigh.</p>
<p>“Hi” the other man replied almost in the same way, more confused but happy.</p>
<p>“Thank you for saving my life”</p>
<p>“No, Youngjae. Thank YOU for saving my life. You have saved me in so many ways.”</p>
<p>“You saved my life long ago!” Youngjae insisted, he placed the hand he was holding near his face, caressing his cheek. “Remember the only time when I went outside?”</p>
<p>“Yeah”</p>
<p>“I was so scared, we were under attack, many soldiers surrounding me and I couldn’t recognize who was on our side and who was an enemy, I was so lost. Many people screaming, all of them asking for help, who I was supposed to help? I hated that feeling, the feeling of wanting to save them all and not being able to even move”. Jaebeom remembered that moment, his first mission as a captain. “And then you screamed at me. You told me ‘No one is going to die today! I trust you!’ you said”.</p>
<p>“I didn’t scream!”</p>
<p>“Yes, you did! Shut up, I haven’t finished!” Jaebeom had enough strength to hold his hand up, his fingerprints were touching Youngjae’s face for the first time. “I couldn’t save them all that they… But I promised myself I would save them all the next time. I wasn’t ready to go back to the field, but every person who entered my clinic, I did my best to save them. I always tried my best, I did my own research for new ways to save you all…”</p>
<p>“You did great...”</p>
<p>“You didn’t help!”</p>
<p>“Huh?”</p>
<p>“Each time, you had a new injury that I didn’t know how to take care of, and the worst is that I always found a way at the end… Actually, you did help me to keep improving. I was always scared of one day you did not show up. No matter how badly injured you were, I was always relieved to see you”.</p>
<p>“What a coincidence.”</p>
<p>“What do you mean?”</p>
<p>“I was brave enough in the field, I was capable of risking my body that bad… because of you. Because I always trust you were going to heal me… Youngjae, don’t cry.”</p>
<p>“You’re crying too!”</p>
<p>“Because you were crying first!”</p>
<p>Laughter filled the room and not only from the both crying men, there, at their surroundings, more of their soldiers were in different places in the room. Youngjae save them all? He probably did. Did he save the entire squad, he probably couldn’t.</p>
<p>It was the worst moment to be happy, maybe, but they were, it was some of the risks of this mandatory job, it was part of the path they chose, and both of them couldn’t be happier to have chosen each other.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>“What’s the plan now?” Jaebeom wondered.</p>
<p>“Wait until you’re stable and then go back to the central”</p>
<p>“The General won’t be happy”</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mayhaps, but I don’t care. We’ve done more than enough here”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m cold” Jaebeom said turning Youngjae on alert.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you mean? Do you feel sick?” He was obviously concerned, he thought he took care of everything.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My lips are cold”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, no. Are you sure? Do you feel the rest of your body, I have checked everything but your intern organs might be damaged, I have no X-ray here, please tell me how you feel. Is it cold, like a blizzard or cold freezing your lips? Oh, no. Oh, no. It might be hypothermia…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I need you to kiss me Youngjae…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The sweetest smile was shown by Captain Lim Jaebeom after the surprised gesture from Choi Youngjae, the doctor smiled back after a few seconds and got closer to his patient slowly to then smile widely after the surprised gesture from the man who wanted a kiss. He got closer and closer, close enough to whisper to his ear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I won’t kiss you right now. Let’s wait until we get discarded.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yes, again the reminder this was not a perfect world and they were at that place to fulfill their duties as any korean man. It was good while it lasted, this 10 minutes of happiness-- even if it was weird to say it after they just got bombed and almost killed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The General was not happy at all, he didn’t care about the many successful missions they had, how many people they saved, how many people were supporting them, it was just this one mission failed enough for the General to do something with his title and prove everyone that he was the one in charge.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They were transferred to almost opposite sites. Youngjae to Big Central, as he wanted at the beginning, far away from the front line; and Jaebeom was sent to the Training Camps at the North East Area near the frontier but far aways from the Central and the front line.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They got apart.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Until they finished their mandatory enlistment, as always, getting strength from the thought of keeping their untold promise to find each other again, to keep saving lives, to keep protecting their country, because they’ll have each other…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>… When the war ends.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>In the original ending they both die :D<br/>I was close to kill them when the bomb exploded but I still wanted to have "The talk" about how the reason of being strong was each other...</p>
<p>I guess that's what makes this cheesy. I'm sorry alskjdfhlaskjf</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>